


In the Wind

by vinniebatman



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Leonard McCoy tracks down Jim Kirk down to his hideout to get some answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I so totally own these works. Bow Down! *Doctor's Note: Patient exhibits delusions of grandeur and any claims of ownership toward Star Trek are pure fantasy. No harm is meant. Seriously, it's better than her throwing rocks at people.*  
>  **Real Disclaimer:** I make no money from this, and claim no ownership over the to any of the copyrighted materials of "Star Trek" in any of its incarnation. These works belong to their creators.  
>  **Author's Note:** I actually wrote as a comment fic for Jim_Bones, inspired by [these pics](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/310084.html). Anywho, I cleaned it up and per one reviewer's suggestion, add some *coughs* interrogation. I added over 2,500 words of sexings, and I believe this may be my most epic sex scene ever. I'm quite proud. Especially because this story isn't even 4,000 words. Go me!

* * * * * * * * * * *

Len waited in the bookstore, a newspaper obscuring his face while his attention was focused on his phone screen. The grainy, black and white surveillance footage of the supposed safe house across the street had a half second delay. All in all, it was pretty good considering that this wasn't an actual mission, so Len'd had set up the camera and broadcast link himself.

After another twenty-five minutes, the safe house door opened. Jim unobtrusively glanced up and down the street. Like the store, the whole street was mostly empty at six in the morning. No threat detected, Jim walked out and locked the door behind him.

Carefully, Len folded his paper and pocketed his phone, then stood and headed for the exit. As he opened the door, he had one hand on his gun. Once he cleared the doorway, the gun was out and lifted. Across the street, Jim froze. There was no traffic, no place for Jim to hide. But his body was still tensed for action as Len moved closer. Finally, he shifted to his left foot, ready to run.

Len rolled his eyes and sighed tiredly. "Don't make me shoot you, Jim."

Jim smirked, his eyes confident.

"You won't shoot me, Bones."

"Jim, I've had to chase your stupid ass from DC to Toronto to Vancouver to Japan and then all the way to New Orleans. I'm tired and pissed off. Do you really think I won't wing you, you dumb shit?"

As Len visibly shifted his aim to Jim's right leg, Jim blanched.

"Now turn around and walk back to your door," Len ordered.

Jim slowly turned and walked back to his front door. Len moved across the street and stopped five feet away. "Open the door, Jim."

Jim complied, unlocking the door and entering his house.

"Security system," Len ground out. He had to bite back a grin as Jim pouted while punching in the security code.

All of Jim's typical security measures were in place: alarm, security bars, steel doors; all things Len could deal with if he'd had the time, resources and patience. But again, this wasn't a CIA mission and Len's patience was really wearing thin.

He nodded his head toward the living room.  Jim walked in and Len followed. "Sit down."  Once Jim dropped onto the couch, Len pulled over the desk chair and sat in front of him, then holstered his gun. After a few seconds of quiet, he finally snapped.

"Goddammit, Jim! Do you have any idea how fucked up it is that I had to chase you across North America and Japan so we could talk about our relationship?"

Jim's face flushed a deep red.  "I wouldn't have left Toronto if you'd just given me some time!"

"I gave you three days; anything longer than that and I knew you'd start talking yourself into believing I was making it all up or something else just as stupid." Len took in Jim's hunched posture and the blank stare. It was how Jim always looked when a situation appeared grim and he was planning on the best way to pick up the pieces. Len sighed. "Apparently, three days was too long to leave you on your own."

Jim crossed his arms and glowered at the floor.  "Yeah, well, I guess I was afraid you'd shoot me."

Len took in his sullen expression and groaned, dragging his hands down his face.  Fuck, he was tired.  "Aw, hell, you didn't really think I was going to shoot you, did you Jim?"

Jim flushed darker, the color rising to the tips of his ears, and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. You shot me before."

Len sighed again, and shook his head. "Yeah, but that was to drop you so the snipers could get a shot at the guy with a gun to your head. And as I recall, you didn't mind it so much when I had to play nurse afterward."

Len arched his eyebrow, smiling as he remembered looking after Jim. Sure, he'd probably saved Jim's life by shooting him, but he'd still felt guilty as hell. So he'd assuaged his guilt through cooking and cleaning for Jim, and providing countless blow jobs.

A small grin tugged at Jim's mouth, but his eyes held that same damn look. Len decided to try a different approach and moved to crouch in front of Jim.

"Jim, when was the last time you fucked someone other than me?" Len finally asked.

"I don't know," Jim muttered.  He swallowed hard. "Eight months."

"Well, it's been nine for me."

Slowly, Jim met his gaze, his eyes troubled as hope and fear warred within.

"So you meant it?"

Len rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I damn well meant it. I love you, Jim Kir-."

Jim grabbed Len's tie, yanked him closer and crashed their mouths together, tongues tangling as Jim buried his other hand in Len's hair. When they finally parted for air, Jim's lips were slick with spit and swollen, his face flushed.  It was a sight that Len was rather fond of.

"I'm sorry," Jim murmured, his face darkening. "I was stupid, I should've-."

This time Len interrupted, pressed a gentle kiss to Jim's lips. "It's okay. Sometimes, you're a reckless idiot who overlooks what's right in front of him; it's why Pike partnered us up."

Jim smiled, then winced. "Shit, he's probably so pissed off. I didn't tell him much when I took off."

"He knows." At Jim's questioning glance, Len shrugged. "How else do you think I got to Kyoto so fast?"

"Oh God," Jim whimpered, his blush intensifying. "How much does he know?"

"Eh, just about everything. I think he had his suspicions when you took off, but then Uhura voiced her theories.  Between her observations, Spock's analysis, Pike's information and my silence, they figured it out on their own."

"Ah, man, they'll never let me live it down," Jim whined. Len just laughed.

"Don't worry, kid, I'll keep the bullies off your tail," he said. His smile fell away as he stared at Jim. "I'll always look after you, and I don't want to push you.  But I just.... "  Len bit his lip and took a shaky breath.  "I need to know, good or bad, how you feel about me."

Jim's eyes sparkled, a smile spreading across his face. "I feel the same way: you need to keep the bullies away."

"Goddammit Jim, that's not what I meant!" Len yelled, though there was little anger behind it.  If Jim was teasing but not uncomfortable, well, maybe he did feel the same way.

Jim chuckled.

"Sorry, I don't know what else you'd be talking about. Guess you'll to think of a way to... make me talk," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Convince you?  You mean by, say, never having sex with you again?"

Jim gave a sharp bark of laughter, then reached out and cupped Len's face. "I love you, you trigger happy lunatic."

Len captured his mouth in another kiss, pulling Jim to the edge of the couch.  Their bodies pressed together, Jim's fingers tangling in Len's hair.  They only separated when the need for air was too strong.  Jim pressed his forehead against Len's.

"I'm sorry I got scared.  It's just... I don't really remember the last time anyone said that to me and meant it.  I don't wanna screw this up. I can't."

"Jim, I think I've already proven that I'm not gonna let you fuck things up just because you're scared."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Jim smiled ruefully.  "Though I suppose I could use some more convincing."

Jim stood and pulled Len up by his tie as though it were a leash.  Len arched his eyebrow as Jim led him from the room.

"Damn it, Jim, we'd better be heading for your bedroom," he growled.  Just kissing Jim had made him half-hard, but he was tired and in no mood for games.  He wanted to fuck Jim, then sleep, and in that exact order.

Jim looked over his shoulder, a mock frown marring his face.  "Bad puppy; no growling."

Len's nostrils flared and eyes narrowed.  Reaching out, he pulled Jim against his body and pressed his dick against Jim's ass.  They slowly shuffled forward, Jim's grip on his tie tightening.  He gasped as Len brushed his lips against the shell of his ear.  "Really?  I thought you liked my growl, darlin'," he said, his voice rumbling low in his chest.

Jim whimpered, grinding his ass against Len.  "No fair using your voice, accent, and dick at the same time," he pouted.

After what seemed forever, they finally turned a corner and reached a bedroom.  Sure, it had only been about fifteen seconds, but it had been ten days since they'd fucked and Len couldn't wait to make Jim fall apart.  Once in the bedroom, Jim turned them and shoved Len down onto the edge of the bed.  Jim knelt and quickly pulled off Len's shoes and socks, then moved to straddle his hips.  He cupped Len's face and pulled him in for a kiss.  This one started slow, a sensual drag of lips.  Len flicked Jim's lips with his tongue, then pushed in, forcing his way inside Jim's mouth.  A soft moan came from the back of Jim's throat, followed by him suckling on Len's tongue.  Jim reached between them and shoved Len's jacket off, then helped Len pull off his gun holster.  Like all the other clothing Jim had removed, the gun and holster were carelessly tossed over his shoulder.  Jim snickered at Len's cursing.

"You are the only guy I know who worries about his gun when he's about two minutes from fucking," he said, pulling back to look at him.  His eyes were fond, happy.

"Yeah, heaven forbid we wait five seconds to make sure the gun won't go off," Len grumbled as his partner stood.

"Oh, yeah, like you ever forget the safety." Jim shook his head.  "Lay down, Bones."

Given Jim's disappearing act, Len was a bit leery of just obeying Jim.  They were usually pretty equal when it came to topping and controlling each other during sex.  But when Jim was upset, he usually preferred to let Len take the lead, reminding Jim that he was wanted, who he belonged to.  Wouldn't do to give Jim the chance to forget who owned his ass.  But then again, pretty much anytime Jim gave orders that coincided with sex, it turned out okay.  Hell, it usually turned out be fucking mind-blowing.  And Len's dick was reminding him that it had been ten days and that at this moment, he should do whatever the fuck Jim asked.

Mind made up, Len moved up the bed and lay down, stretching out.  Jim grinned widely and crawled up the bed to blanket Len's body with his own, running his hands up Len's arms until their fingers were tangled together.  Len didn't know why, but Jim's mouth was the one of the sweetest things he'd ever tasted, and it was damn addictive.  He could lose minutes, even hours, just making out with him, rubbing against him until they were so fucking hard they couldn't not have sex.  It was then that Jim's hands left, and when they returned, cold steel quickly clicked shut around Len's wrist.  Jim sat up, smirking down at him.  Len started pulling on the cuffs and cursing; Jim was going to run.

"Damnit, Jim!  What in the hell are you doing?" Len snarled, half afraid, half pissed.

Jim grinned.  "Nothing.  I just wanted to play."  He pulled a key from his pocket and grinned at Len before setting the key on the bedside table.

Wriggling his hips, Jim settled more fully on Len's hips.  Jim's grin stayed in place as he stripped off his jacket, tie and shirt.  Leaning down, he dropped a quick kiss on Len's lips, then bit the bottom one.  Just as Len tried to kiss him back, Jim pulled away and slowly moved down Len's body.  He undid the plain black tie and tossed it away, then quickly opened Len's shirt, pushing it open to reveal toned, tan skin.  Jim gnawed on his plush lower lip and sighed happily as he looked down at Len.  His smile softened into something sweet, something intimate as he ran his hands across Len's chest.  He leaned forward and pressed a kiss over Len's heart.

"I missed you, Bones," Jim said, resting his head on Len's chest.  He smiled up Len, skimming his fingers over defined pectorals.  Jim pressed another kiss, then moved his mouth to one of Len's nipples.  He bit it, then sucked.  Len cursed as Jim teased him; hell, he could see Jim grinning around the flesh in his mouth.  As his curses increased in vehemence, Jim started chuckling.  Lifting his head, Jim treated him to a fond grin, then moved to the other nipple.  This time, he used his tongue, flicking it before biting it hard.

"Goddamnit, Jim!"

This time, Jim openly laughed against Len's chest.  He shook his head before moving lower and sucking open-mouthed kisses onto Len's stomach, nipping gently at the trail of dark hair.  Jim looked up, smirking, before he pressed his open mouth against Len's cloth-covered dick  He mouthed the growing bulge, pressing against it with his tongue.  As he sucked through the fabric, Jim huffed out a warm laugh.  It was then Len realized he was cursing Jim to hell for not going faster.

Laughing, Jim sat up and quickly opened Len's pants, then stood.  Jim quickly stripped them of their pants and underwear, leaving them naked (except for Len's shirt) as he crawled back onto the bed.  He pressed Len's legs apart and settled between them.  Leaning down, Jim stared at Len's cock. It was standing straight up, dark with blood and leaking precum.  Jim blew a stream of air across Len's cock, grinning as it twitched and Len groaned.

"Fuck, Jim, you'd better stop teasing me, or I swear I'll-."

Jim cut him off by dropping his head and sucking Len's cock halfway down.  He bobbed his head quickly, sucking hard at the tip one last time as he pulled off.  He licked his lips, a blissful smile on his face.

"You swear you'll what?  Shoot me?" he asked, his voice rough.  Then he dropped back down to his task, lashing his tongue against the vein that ran under Len's cock.  He dropped back down, surrounding Len with perfect, wet heat.

"Hell, no!  I'll tie you up, put a ring on your cock and shove a vibrator up your ass," Len ground out, staring at those pretty lips stretched around him.  "Then I'll spank that pretty ass of yours until it's as red as your dick, until you're begging me to let you come."

Jim pulled off, gasping, eyes wide and bright.  "God, yes, Bones," he moaned.  "What else?"  He lowered his mouth again, sucking Len in.

"Then I'll fuck your mouth, make you gag on it."

Jim moaned happily around Len's cock, causing him to buck his hips as his head dropped to bed.  He heard and felt Jim gag, then whimper.  Fuck, those little noises felt as good around his cock as they sounded.  He was going to die. He looked up and saw Jim bent over on his knees, his face in Len crotch, his ass up in the air.  He had one arm across Len's hips, the other stretched under his own body, hand moving.  Len groaned as he watched Jim's hips buck forward; he was jerking himself off.  Jim glanced up, his eyes dark with pupils blown wide.  He pulled his hand away from himself and reached up, pressing his finger's against Len's mouth.  Len sucked on them, moaning at the taste of Jim's precum, relishing the bitter taste. An answering moan from Jim had Len bucking his hips again.  Pulling his hand back, Jim reached under himself.  From his position, Len could see Jim's fingers moving in the cleft of his ass, stretching himself.  Watching as Jim's hips twitched and bucked, Len couldn't look away, only bite his own lip, trying keep his hips still.

After a few moments, Jim sat up, then walked forward on his knees until he straddled Len's hips.  He reached back and grabbed Len's cock and began to lower himself.

Len's eyes widened when he realized what Jim intended to do.  Straightening one leg, he rolled his hips to the side; Jim released his cock and flailed, barely managing to keep his perch on Len's hips.

"What the hell, Bones?"

"Jim, I am not fucking you with just spit for lube!"

Jim rolled his eyes.  "But Bones-."

"No."

Their eyes locked in a stare, but eventually Jim looked away.  He sighed heavily and opened the beside table, then grinned, the expression somehow terrifying in its sudden and wicked nature. Jim pulled out a half-empty container of lube, then shut the drawer.  He looked down at it ponderously.

"It's kinda sad, Bones.  I left so fast, I didn't even have a chance to pack any of my toys.  I just had my fingers to fuck myself with."

The smile dropped from his face as Jim leaned down on his arms, his lips almost brushing Len's.  "I want it to burn, Bones.  I wanna feel you for days," he softly begged.  "Every time I move, I want to feel you, reminding me how much you want me."

"Goddamnit, Jim.  I don't want to hurt you," Len whispered, his voice raw with worry and sheer lust.

Jim's wicked smile reappeared  "That was a new bottle four days ago, Bones."  Jim dragged his lips over Len's, flicking them with his tongue before pulling away, dropping bites along Len's neck between words.  "I missed you so much. Kept jerking off, imagining I was fucking your ass.  I also kept fingering myself, pretending you were there, getting me ready so you could fuck me open.  Did it about an hour ago, actually."  Jim paused and met Len's gaze, eyes burning, electric.  "You know, I'm probably still open and wet; you'll slide in so nice and easy, fill me up.  That okay with you, Bones?"

Len groaned, nodding frantically.  "Fuck yes, but you gotta uncuff me."

"Un-uh.  I wanna ride you."

"Please, Jim? I promise I'll let you ride me, but I need to touch you, darlin'."

"Again, no fair using the 'd' word, Bones," Jim whined.

He leaned over to grab the key, then unlocked the cuffs.  Len sat up and moved to sit against the headboard.  Reaching out, he pulled Jim into his lap.  Face buried against Jim's throat, he bit and sucked while his hands pulled Jim's cheeks apart. He heard Jim open the bottle of lube, then hissed when a slick moved hand up and down over his cock.  Len pulled back, watching with hooded eyes as Jim slowly lowered himself.  Jim's mouth dropped open, gasping as he slowly took the first inches.  Then with a blissful cry, he dropped down the rest of the way.  Len groaned, long and low, and squeezed his eyes shut as he was easily surrounded by slick, perfect heat.  Fuck, it felt so good, Len had to clench is fists, fighting to keep from coming right there.  Jim obviously hadn't been kidding about finger fucking himself that morning.  Hell, they'd put on shows for each other before, and the kid made a hell of a picture.  Whimpering and flushed, lip caught between his teeth as he brought himself off, one hand on his cock and the fingers of the other plunging in and out of his hole.  Len forced his eyes open; that mental image wasn't helping his self-control.

"Fuck, Jim.  You feel so fucking good, baby."

Jim's gaze was hazy and fixed on him. He wiggled his hips, adjusting to the fullness as a small smile spread across his face.  "Mmmm... I missed this, Bones, missed you inside me."

"Missed being in you, Jim.  Missed having you fuck me, too."

"Poor Bones, you've been deprived," Jim said, slowly raising his hips.  "I guess I can help you with that later."

Jim dropped down quickly, ripping groans from both men.  He reached out and gripped Len's shoulders, balancing himself before he started rocking his hips up.  Reaching out, Len tightly gripped those slim hips, helping Jim fuck himself on his cock.  Soon, they found a rhythm that had them both moaning.

Len raised one hand to cup Jim's face, brushing his thumb over swollen lips.

"Missed your mouth, too," Len murmured.  He clasped the back of Jim's neck and pulled him forward until their mouths met in a sloppy kiss.

With the constant movement of Jim's hips and torso, their mouths couldn't stay locked; instead, their tongues licked at each other, lips brushing and sucking when they could.  Len tried to focus on the kiss, but between fucking Jim's ass and the blow job beforehand, he could feel his orgasm curling deep inside him.  His hand tightened on Jim's hip hard enough to bruise as he panted into his lover's mouth.

"Fuck, Jim," he cried, breaking away from the kiss.  He dropped his head back against the wall behind him, groaning as his hips lost their rhythm, stabbing up into Jim with wild abandon, hurtling toward completion.  "Fuck, fuck, fuck . . . Jim!"

As Len yelled, every muscle in his body tensed and his orgasm crashed through him.  He was barely even conscious of the tiny, desperate whimpers Jim gave as Len's hips continued making small thrusts up, drawing out his orgasm.  But slowly, his muscles relaxed, heart pounding and chest heaving, he became aware of Jim's trembling arms and shaky breaths.  Clenching his jaw, Len took a few seconds to catch his breath, then pushed Jim off.  Jim keened at the loss as he dropped to the bed, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach.

"Fuck, Bones, please, I need to come," he begged.

Len forced his body to move, settling between Jim's legs, gripping his thighs and pushing them wide.  He groaned at the sight of his come trickling from Jim's red hole.  Pressing his face close to Jim's ass, he licked up the trickle of come.  Jim gave a sharp cry, his back arching as his fingers dug into Len's hair, pulling.

"Please, Bones! Fuck!"

Len lapped at the loose ring of muscle, groaning at the combined taste of his come and Jim's flesh.  A fresh jolt of lust hit him; if he weren't so exhausted, and if Jim weren't so far past the point of teasing, Len would have been content to eat Jim out, pushing him closer to orgasm without letting him come.  But that would be for later.  With one last lick, he mouthed his way up to suck and nuzzle Jim's balls while pressing two of his fingers into Jim's ass.  Jim gave sharp, wordless cry, and started fucking himself on Len's fingers.  Stabbing at Jim's prostate, Len moved his mouth up and sucked in as much of Jim's cock as he could, loosely wrapping his other hand around the base.  Jim was shouting, his begging interspersed with cursing and declarations of love.

Len hummed around Jim's cock, tongue lashing the weeping head that was dripping precome.

"Fuck, please, Bones! I love you, please!" he sobbed, fucking himself up into Len's mouth, then down onto his fingers.  And then he felt it, the tightening of Jim's muscles as his back arched, his voice going high.  All it took was one last strong suck, and Jim was coming, keening.  Len swallowed his release, gently sucking Jim through his aftershocks.  When his dick finally stopped shooting come, Len moved his mouth off.  Carefully, he eased his fingers out of Jim and dropped, half on his lover, half on the bed, head pillowed on Jim's stomach.

Jim hummed, his fingers gently combed through Len's hair as they lay there.

"It'll take longer than I previously thought for me to get around to fucking you.  I think you broke my dick for the next hour."

Len groaned through his smile.  "It'd better take longer than that, Jim.  I'm exhausted."

Pushing himself to his knees, Len herded Jim under the blankets, then cuddled up against him.  Jim immediately curled up on his chest, tangling their legs.  A warm glow of utter contentment settled over Len as he gently ran his hand up and down Jim's spine.

"Fine. Nap first, then more sex?" Jim asked sleepily.

"Hell, yes."

"Okay.  Love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Jim."

As they fell asleep, Len had one final thought:

It was good thing Pike had given them the rest of the month off.


End file.
